The present invention relates to a process for making filamentary polypropylene products by melt spinning and the products thereof.
While fibrous or filamentary polyolefins, particularly polypropylene, have been found to possess certain characteristics superior to other synthetic fibrous materials, it is also generally recognized that fibrous polyolefins have peculiarities not possessed by other synthetic fibrous materials. For example, certain polypropylene resins when melt spun under certain specific conditions result in the production of filamentary products having a dull appearance. While such a dull appearance is acceptable and, in many cases, highly desirable for certain end uses, there are other uses for which a lustrous filamentary material or a lustrous yarn is desired.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a process and product which overcome the above-mentioned deficiencies of the prior art. Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved process for producing lustrous, filamentary polypropylene materials. Another and further object of the present invention is to provide an improved lustrous, filamentary polypropylene product. These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.